Iwagakure (TTF)
|image name=Iwagakure TTF.png |english=Hidden Stone Village |unnamed team=No |kanji=岩隠れの里 |romaji=Iwagakure no Sato |literal=Village Hidden Among the Rocks |affiliations=Land of Earth (TTF), Akatsuki (Seireitou) |leaders=Ōnoki |shippuden=No }} Iwagakure (岩隠れの里, Iwagakure no Sato; "Hidden Stone Village"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Rocks") is the hidden village of the Land of Earth. As one of the five great ninja villages, Iwagakure has a as its leader known as the . There have been three Tsuchikage, the most recent being Ōnoki. Iwagakure is well-known for the rock-hard attitude of its shinobi; as soon as the Tsuchikage gives an order, the Iwa-nin do so without hesitating, even if it means death. Iwagakure ninja seem to specialize in techniques. The rocky mountain ranges that surround the village and country provide a natural stronghold. The village profits from this advantageous position and is proud of its strong defenses. The village sits among a mountain range consisting of small narrow waterfalls, with the buildings being composed of rock and stone; shaped from large, elevated formations of rock into tower-like structures. Many of its buildings sit on cliffs connected by a network of bridges. The Tsuchikage's palace seems to be the tallest structure with a cone shaped roof. History Iwagakure was known to have attempted to destroy Konohagakure many times in the past. During the Third Great Shinobi World War, Iwagakure fought Konoha across Kusagakure. Despite the actions of Minato Namikaze, Iwagakure was winning the war and pushing Konoha back into the Land of Fire. When Konoha destroyed the Kannabi Bridge, they cut off Iwagakure's line of supply and turned the war in their favor. Some point in the past, another attempt to destroy Konoha was made. This time, Iwa used their infamous Kamizuru Clan to guide them in the battlefield. Unfortunately, they were stopped by the rivaling bug-users of Konoha, the Aburame Clan. Although Iwagakure has maintained a strong military strength in times of peace, Ōnoki has frequently employed Akatsuki to carry out missions. Deidara, by stealing the village's kinjutsu, defected from the village because his art wasn't appreciated. He became a terrorist bomber for hire and would later be forced to join Akatsuki. Nevertheless, Iwagakure ninja still hold him in high regard. Iwagakure has had two tailed beasts: the Four-Tailed Giant Monkey and the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse. The Five-Tails, formerly sealed within Han, was captured by Akatsuki under unknown circumstances. The Four-Tails, formerly sealed within Rōshi, was captured by Kisame Hoshigaki while he was exploring the world. While Akatsuki has claimed that the villages of its first two jinchūriki, which the anime indicates Han to have been one of, did not care and were glad to be rid of them, Ōnoki is embarrassed that Akatsuki could capture so many jinchūriki. Iwagakure got its Tailed beasts back after the . Plot Great Shinobi World War Iwagakure is responsible for officially initiating the Fifth Shinobi World War (also called the "Great War"). Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage, declares war and then sends his armies to in the Land of Fire to begin the war and to gather intel on 's army.Βattle of Kikyō Pass (GSWW) The battle is a victory for Iwagakure; resulting in the utter annihilation of Kikyō Pass by Raian Getsueikirite's . Later, Ōnoki and Ryun Uchiha secretly declare a truce with Akatsuki, which serves to bolster Iwagakure's military strength.Akatsuki's Return: A Dark Meeting (GSWW) Locations Tsuchikage's Palace The Tsuchikage's Palace is a giant stone building that houses the current Tsuchikage. It appears to be the tallest building in the village, and it resembles a castle tower. The symbol of the Land of Earth is inscribed on the cone-shaped roof. Farmlands Iwagakure has a large amount of farmlands just outside the village, in a valley in between two mountain ranges. It accounts for two-thirds of Iwagakure's food production and the local farmers have built defenses, due to this stat, that make fires unlikely, and unsuccessful if started. The farmlands are surrounded by mountains, waterfalls, and streams, which are used for both irrigation and defense against fires.The Awakening: One of Many (GSWW) Organizations * Iwagakure's Army * Ten Heroes of Iwagakure Clans * Hokori Clan * * Kumori Clan See also * Land of Earth (TTF) References Category:Villages